Fallout Equestria: Falling Shadows
Story: Fallout Equestria: Falling Shadows by Drako Moon and Stardust Night follows the life of Shadow Star, a pony from Stable 28 who is the only unicorn in an earth pony only stable. She was left there by her mother Grimoire with her guardian. The story begins with Shadow being woken up by her friend Strawberry Milkshake in her room on the day she's supposed to be assigned a job. After not being assigned a job because the Overmare couldn't find a place to put her in the stable, she goes off with her friends to the lowest level of the stable. She ends up exploring the depths of the stable alone as her friends hang out in a storage room, and she finds a hidden room. Inside the room is something she's wanted for a very long time, a Pip-Buck. Unfortunately for her she gets caught by security and is taken into custody. Later she's confronted my the Overmare who demands to know why she was down there and wants the Pip-Buck off of her leg. Unknown to Shadow, there are certain files on the device that the Overmare wants; so badly that she's willing to cut off her leg to get it after the stable's Pip-Buck technician discovers he can't remove a model he doesn't have a key for. The Pip-Buck is actually a Pip-Buck 3000 Mk. II, a very seldom used model that isn't native to Stable 28 and was left behind by Shadow's mother. Shadow eventually escapes Stable 28 with the help of her guardian and one of her friends Balefire. She treks across the Marejave Wasteland meeting new friends along the way and making a name for herself as she travels beyond the New Pegasus area to other regions of what remains of Equestria, both explored and unexplored. Prepare to see parts of the Wasteland you haven't seen ever before with places like, Whinnieapolis and Saint's Parish, Los Alicorn, and more! This story also crosses over with the original Fallout: Equestria by Kkat and Fallout: Equestria Project Horizons by Somber with permission for copyrights by both authors. Characters: Shadow Star: Shadow Star is a Unicorn and the main protagonist of Fallout Equestria: Falling Shadows. She is also known as The Courier or Courier Mare in New Pegasus and the rest of The Marejave Wasteland. Given the name by Dj Pon3 and Mr. New Pegasus the most popular radio host in the area. She also has an evil presence living inside her that's doing anything it can to get out, or take over her body, whatever comes first. Stardust: Stardust is a Pegasus and the second main protagonist of Fallout Equestria: Falling Shadows. Born and raised in Stable 97 located in Midwestern Equestria, he's a Scout Sniper trained by The Grand Pegasus Enclave that took over Stable 97 twenty years earlier. He's also Shadows first friend in The Wasteland and her best friend. Aura Bloodtalon: Pronounced (Ah-ruh) Aura is a Griffon and a member of Shadows party. She's a former Red Talon of The Red Talon Company and Shadow's freelance bodyguard. She's skilled with melee weapons and her weapon of choice is an energy spear. Wind Thrasher: Wind Thrasher was originally a Pegasus but as a filly was experimented on by a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Cell in her home; the stable full of death and monsters, Stable 9. She is now a mix of vampire fruit bat, dragon, and pony. After being saved by Shadow, Stardust, and Aura, she goes off on her own to discover what The Wasteland has to offer and later on joins Shadow's party. Wingnut: Wingnut is an earth pony colt and another member of Shadow's party. Rescued along with his friend Honeysuckle from a swarm of giant poisonous insects by Shadow and her friends, he is an important part of the group as he is the one who's in charge of weapon and armor maintenance. He's also a little pervert. Other Characters(Good): Box Tape: Box Tape is an earth pony and the Post Master at Eaquestrian Express, he's also Shadow's employer. Living in Cartwheel not far from Stable 28, he took Shadow in when she first arrived in town. As Shadow travels The Wastes, she quickly discovers that everypony knows Box Tape in one way or another and is always surprised by that fact. Vervain: Shadow's guardian and caretaker while she grew up in the stable, she is more commonly known in Stable 28 as Auntie. She is one of the ponies that helped Shadow escape the stable in the beginning of the story and helps her later on. The Queen: Leader of The Queens gang in Freedom and will never tell you her real name because she honestly can't remember. She helps Shadow with certain tasks from time to time and also asks favors of Shadow and her friends with reasonable compensation. Sugar Buck: Sugar Buck is The Queen's brother and second in command of The Queens. He lives in The Queen's School of Interpretation with his sister and dramatically hits on stallions as much as he possibly can, especially Stardust. Just can't resist those pink eyes. Mr. Tops: Mr. Tops lives in the towering spire known as The Lucky Horseshoe in New Pegasus and rules over The Strip and technically over Freedom. Other Characters(Villains): The Seven Sins of Equinity: Pride: Leader of the infamous Seven Sins of Equinity, Pride is a unicorn that uses shadow magic like no other. With his strange magic he can tear enemies to shreds. Envy: Second in command of The Sins Envy is the strongest member and the most mysterious. He's a pegasus but has the ability to shape shift into anypony he sees. Greed: Greed is a Pegasus and has armor like no other, although it is weak against plasma. His armor may be weak against plasma but his heart is weakened by Shadow, he sees her as an enemy but still finds her to be beautiful and hits on her any chance he gets in more ways than one. Lust: Lust is a pegasus and is a master of seduction and hoof to hoof and melee combat. Sloth: Sloth is a pegasus that doesn't care about much but is fast when it really counts. Sure he lays around a lot and sleeps because life is a drag, but he gets things done as quickly as possible so he won't have to do it later. Wrath: Wrath is a Unicorn and The Sins' Sniper. His weapon of choice is a large sniper rifle with a scope that can see through almost anything. Also, don't piss him off, you'll regret it. Gluttony: Gluttony is the cannibalistic fat slob in The Sins and a blithering idiot. Other Villains: Aquila: Aquila is the evil star spirit that lives inside Shadow Star's body and constantly tries to take over and/or tempt Shadow into giving her body to her. Cloak: She isn't a member of The Seven Sins of Equinity but she does command them over Pride. No one has seen her face and maybe never will. Dr. Cell: The mad scientist that turned Wind Thrasher into a monster and killed half of the citizens of Stable 9. Crackerjack: A psychotic raider boss that leads the large group of raiders that have settled outside of Cartwheel. Gator: The Mayor of the fiend settlement right outside of Stable 9. He's murderous and blunt, but he ain't stupid, in his opinion anyway. Miscellaneous Characters: Violet: An Alicorn that lives free of The Goddess's control with the assistance of the Alicorn Amulet. She also is the Curator of Frost Summit Ski Lodge. Nexus: Also known as Button Mash, Nexus is a ghoulified computer genius and hopeless gamer that lives in Frosty Summit. He helps Shadow better understand what her Pip-Buck 3000 Mk. II can really do and helps unlock some of it's closely guarded secrets. Laser Light: She is the assistant of Nexus and lives with him in Frosty Summit. Dr. Cottage: Renowned physician and drug addict, Dr. Cottage is a genius when it comes to medical science and practice, even if he is a cocky jerk. Gigi Bloodtalon (Gillian) Pronounced like GG or Jillian. Gigi is the head of The Red Talon company and Aura's mother. Apollo: Apollo is second in command in The Red Talons and Aura's father. Tonto Graybeak: Tonto is the keeper of stories and records keeper in The Red Talons. He might seem large and intimidating but in all reality he's very upbeat and cheerful most of the time, and has an infectious laugh. He's also the keeper of dirty jokes. The Stranger: He's mysterious and shows up when you least expect him to.Category:Fallout Equestria